Fairytale gone bad
by Aralka
Summary: Fairytales don't exist. Princess marrying the prince, living happily ever after... That doesn't happen. Because life is not a fairytale... Even if it's a life of a Princess.
1. Hello

OMGAWD, I'm SOO not proud of it ;;

It was supposed to be better. Much better. I HATE BEGINNINGS!

Oh, well. it's a prologue. It had to be done so that you'll get at least a brief idea what it's going to be about since it's set in a new world, etc.

A gift (long awaited, too) for Marshie-chan. The entire story is written only for her and because of her. And while writing it, I'm thinking of you, Marshie-chan and wondering of you'll like it :3

Love you. –hugz-

On with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom, called Konoha Kingdom. Because it was too big to be ruled by one person, the whole kingdom was divided into a few smaller parts, which were given to the most respected and trusted families of Konoha. Once in a while, there was a meeting for all the elders of the clans in charge to keep everything together and make sure there wouldn't be any national wars.

Our tale starts now, here, following the future of the new, growing, generation of clans in the Konoha Kingdom. Or, to be more specific, one clan in particular...

This is Ino Yamanaka.

_Isn't Princess Ino just beautiful?_

As a fourteen-year-old, with long, blonde hair, blue eyes and a flawless figure, Princess Ino is beautiful. She is the only child of Yamanaka Inochi, the elder of the Yamanaka clan. Her clan covers almost all the forest area in Konoha and it's one of the biggest and wealthiest parts in the whole kingdom. Ino is really proud to be the future ruler of the land and she just can't wait to become a true princess, who is loved and cherished by all her people.

Ino's life is perfect. She has everything she wants. She has a big, flowery garden just for herself because she loves flowers so much. Her room is big, her closet takes up another room and she can afford _everything_.

But then again, maybe her life isn't so perfect. She has a strict etiquette to follow, she has to attend all kinds of lessons- like political education, which is an extremely boring subject. She has little time for herself to spend in the big, flowery garden...

This is Shikamaru Nara.

_Hey, are you sure this boy is not dead? He's been lying like this for hours straight!_

Shikamaru is a gardener. As a fourteen-year-old servant of the Yamanaka family, because of his position as Princess Ino's childhood friend, Shikamaru is promoted to be exclusively Ino's private servant. He comes from the Nara clan, which was mysteriously murdered years ago, when he was just an infant... And since then, the Yamanaka clan took over the Nara's grounds and took him in as a royal servant.

Shikamaru doesn't mind being a gardener. His life is perfect. He doesn't have to work as much as others and he likes to spend time outside, anyway. No one controls his work, except for occasional order from Princess Ino, and he often takes long breaks on a hill, with a fabulous view on the whole Yamanaka residence. And sometimes, just sometimes, he can see a familiar, slim silhouette in the window and a tiny, flicker of bright, yellow hair in Ino's chamber...

But then again, maybe his life isn't so perfect. Not exactly sure when or how it happened, Shikamaru found himself growing... fond of the young Princess. Unfortunately, a gardener is not enough to even consider being a suitable candidate for the Princess's hand, therefore Shikamaru can only stay in shadow of the giant castle, staring upwards at Ino's chamber, while trying to convince himself and others that the clouds are what are so interesting today...

This is Sakura Haruno.

_Oh, look! It's the Princess Ino's friend!_

The Haruno clan was not powerful enough to get a land of its' own. Their territory is within the Yamanaka clan's and Sakura is just another, ordinary citizen...

Or she would be if it weren't for one, seemingly innocent meeting years ago. She was playing alone, as usual, when a girl around her age came up to her. And Sakura found herself engaged in an interesting and friendly conversation. It was one of the rare times that she spoke so fluently and freely to a stranger.

Then the girl, a stranger no more and her first real friend, had to go home, promising to be back tomorrow. And Sakura was waiting from the early morning.

To her surprise she was taken to a beautiful mansion, with lots of exotic flowers, sweets and toys- and her friend was a Princess. It was the Yamanaka residence and since word traveled fast, she was soon known as 'The Princess's friend'.

Sakura's life was perfect. From an average citizen, she suddenly became one of the most important people for the young Princess and she could surely count on help whenever she needed something, anything. Princess Ino was very caring.

But then again, maybe her life wasn't so perfect. Sakura was almost completely dependent on Ino. She was someone only because of Ino's friendship- not because of who she was. Only because one day Princess Ino felt like talking to a lone girl, sitting by a road...

And Sakura didn't want to live her life like that.

The real tale is just starting. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hahahaha, lame, I know. It had to be done, though. I promise I'll try to make it better.

Yea, I'm not into writing recently. I did not so good (subtly said) on my exams and I was more into drawing (until this whole shit with getting into your chosen highschool is over, anyway). When I draw, I don't think so much. And thinking is the last thing I wanna do right now.

Failure, failure...


	2. Chapter 01:Of the nonexisting fairytale

A/N: I decided. This will be an innocent, heart-warming, pure story. Which means... NO SEX! Or any implication. No lust (even though I'm a sucker for ShikaIno lusty scenes xDD –shotshot- )

No angst. (well... not very serious one, anyway.)

Because f I were to write an angsty moment right now, after my failure from the exams, I'll be sure to kill myself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Hey Shika, do you think I will be the perfect princess one day?"_

_Said boy looked up, lazily watching his friend twirl around slowly, her long blue dress ruffled by the wind._

_"No." He said flatly, returning his gaze to the sky._

_Ino's grin grew dangerously wide._

_"Baka Shika. I will be the perfect princess. Just like the ones from fairytales. I will be just perfect and everyone in my kingdom will be truly happy!"_

_Shikamaru snorted in response._

_"You really believe that it's possible for a fairytale to come true? That every princess has her own prince to live her life happily ever after with?"_

_Ino's look hardened. Her child hands curled up into small fists. "And just why not?!"_

_"If life was a fairytale, why would it be called fairytale? Besides, princesses are supposed to be gentle, subtle and delicate."_

_Ino fumed. "You mean I'm not?!"_

_Shikamaru sighed. "Face it Ino. Fairytales don't happen. And thank god for that."_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sun seeped into Shikamaru's room, successfully interrupting his sleep. A faint, rhythmic munching was already echoing in the room.

"Chouji..." Shikamaru muttered sleepily, rolling over to block the sun. "Are you eating my breakfast or is it still yours, by some miracle?"

"Both." Came a cheerful reply and Shikamaru forced his brain to try and understand the sentence. It failed.  
"What do you mean, both?"

"I figured out it would be easier if I ate both at the same time. It saves time, you know."

All the while, Shikamaru did his best to summon the Herculean energy to get up from the cozy, messy bed. So far, all he could do was to roll onto his right side and open both his eyes.

"It saves time how, exactly?"

"When I eat both at the same time, it's as if I was eating one big meal instead of two smaller ones. And one meal takes less time than two, understand?"

"No. When it comes to food, you have your own specific logic and rules that I have yet to learn. Just leave me some scraps. And not just vegetables, please."

Food was just not enough motivation for Shikamaru Nara to get up and fight for it.

Suddenly, the door banged open, followed by an excited yell and Ino appeared in the doorframe, her wide smile brightening the room even more than the early sun's rays.

"Chouji! Shika! I have some splendid news!"

"Ino, silence please! I've just woke up and my hearing isn't used to the noises of the real world!" Shikamaru groaned, hand rapidly shooting to grab a pillow and cover his head underneath.

Ino graciously ignored not being called by her honorific title and calling the sound of her voice a noise.

"My daddy is very proud of my progress in my studies, so he gave me a whole weekend off! We can go to the garden together again, or go shopping, or... or... the possibilities are endless!"

The lack of enthusiasm from the two boys was rather obvious. Even though Shikamaru did finally sit up.

"Going shopping and inventing new bouquets is something you should do with your female friends. When a fourteen-year-old guy does it, it's considered gay."

"Can't you ask that pink-haired girl instead?"

Shikamaru grimaced as soon as those seemingly innocent words left Chouji's mouth and Ino flinched. He should've mentioned that the subject of Sakura Haruno. That was a rather sensitive one to Ino.

"I don't think Sakura would want to spend it with me. And neither do I." Came the cold reply.

Chouji blinked, Shikamaru grimaced even more and Ino bowed her head, determined not to show them how she really felt.

"In front of the castle in an hour at the latest. Call it an order!"

The door closed with a bang.

"You should've known better than that. If she wants to spend the day with us, there must be a reason to it." Quickly, the Nara's arm grabbed the last sandwich, just before Chouji could claim it.

"They had a small fallout about two years ago. Ino's too damn prideful to be the first to offer a peace offering, even though she misses Haruno... badly. Even though, it was Sakura's fault."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you some other time." As he slowly stretched, a small crack was audible from his spine.

"You know, I think I'll actually help my dad today."  
Shikamaru looked sourly at his companion. "Some friend you are. You could at least sacrifice a small bit of your dignity and help me out with this one."

"I am helping you out. Treat it as a thank you for all those extra breakfast in last few weeks. My dad will soon be finished with repairing this residence. And I won't be able to see you all that often. I think you'll actually enjoy it more if you're with Lady Ino alone, my friend."

Shikamaru felt warmth creep on his cheeks.

"What makes you think that?"

"Picking up flowers and shopping would be gay, if there were two guys and a girl doing it. But, when a girl and a guy are by themselves, doing it... you know what it's called?"

At the lack of response, Chouji beamed, proud to outsmart the genius for once.

"A date!"

The red color bloomed on Shikamaru's cheeks in full glory.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Naruto no baka!"

The blonde boy, whose name currently echoed all over the kingdom screamed out in fury by a certain pink-haired girl, ducked successfully avoiding the cheerfully colorful vase thrown at him.

Sensing the danger of more flying objects, Naruto skillfully knocked down the table and hid behind it, pressing his covered with cold sweat back to the wall.

Sakura fumed, glaring with all her might at the table.

"How many time do I have to tell you not to interrupt me? Look what you've done!"

She pointed an accusing finger at the shapeless pile of fabric, covered with small foam and brown liquid.

Naruto peeked from the table, attempting to look sheepish and guilty at the same time.

"Eheheheh... I thought you'd like some hot cacao, Sakura-chan."

The look on the girl's face visibly softened. "If I wanted it, I'd make myself some. And I told you not to interrupt me when I'm busy, no matter what! You're lucky it's only the fabric I wanted to make a scarf with, not the actual dress."

"Why are you working so hard on this anyway, Sakura-chan? You've been sewing this dress for months now."

"I told you! I'm going to appear at the yearly Spring Ball and show everyone that you don't have to be born into royalty to be a perfect princess! I'm going to show Ino- and everyone- I'm not just some regular citizen!"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Hey, it's just like Cinderella! Except for evil stepmothers, fairies, and a prince."

Sakura rolled her eyeballs.

"Of course. Fairytales don't happen, Naruto. There's no such thing as wish-giving fairies. If you want something, you need to work for it! And..." Her lips curled into a small, dreamy smile. "I'm pretty sure I'll meet my prince on that ball. After all..."

Feeling a wave of determination wash through her, Sakura grabbed what was left from the light fabric and scissors. "... All the royal clans from all of Konoha will be attending it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Lol, Yea. Better than the prologue, but whatever. Short chapter, but they will be longer once all the characters will appear :3 The Ball is going to happen soon and that's when the real actions starts and all characters appear xDD

And just so you're wondering, I'll loyally warn:

Pairings that WON'T happen in this story:

SasuSaku

NejiTen

NO. NO. NO.

Btw, I really have no plan for this fanfic. If someone has ideas, write them in review. I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 02: Just a date?

A/N: I'm afraid i'm doing baaad at this story. Forgive me, Marshie.

Special dedication for Blue Rose! HAPPY B-DAY!

* * *

"Lady Hinata."

The cup, filled with hot liquid, almost fell on the floor as Hinata slightly jumped from surprise. A few drops of tea actually spilled and soaked onto her dark dress.

"Neji-san!"

The tall, seemingly older, teen regarded her with an emotionless look.

"Your father wants to see you, Lady Hinata. I think it's about the upcoming Ball."

"Of course." Hurriedly, Hinata placed the untouched tea on the table.

She quickly scurried past her relative, cringing as she felt his eyes follow her every movement. Why must he always treat her with such contempt? Is everything about her really so pathetic?

"Your father expects you in his office room."

"Thank you, Neji-n...-san." _'Neji-san,'_ she reminded herself for what seemed like the hundredth time, _'not Neji-nii-san.'_  
Cold, white eyes glared into her. She remembered quite vividly why she wasn't to call him Neji-nii-san.

_"I don't wish to be related to someone like you, Hinata-sama." The respectful suffix was spat, almost dripping with venom.  
"Therefore, stop calling me your brother... especially since our relation isn't that close, thankfully."_

She shuddered at the memory and exhaled with relief at the same time, as she finally turned to the corridor to her father's office, disappearing from Neji's gaze.

Subconsciously, she straightened and smoothed out her dress and hair with her hand before opening the door going inside.

--------------------------------------------

_'It's not a date,'_ Shikamaru confronted Chouji with his telepathic skills. _'If two friends going out was called a date, I'd be gay, since we're so often hanging out together.'_

Chouji was traitorously silent.

Shikamaru sunk down, one hand going up to shield his eyes from the sun. Absentmindedly, his fingers pulled the collar of his shirt.

"Why bother?" He muttered to the clouds, eyes briefly scanning his black shirt. It was fairly new, worn once or twice as it was one of the few clothes he considered 'elegant' in his wardrobe.

Chouji blocked the door with his body and insisted Shikamaru wore this particular piece of clothing.

"Where's Chouji?" A familiar voice rung somewhere above him and Shikamaru noticed a new shadow on the ground.

"He had to help his dad today." Slowly, the boy stood up, his hands automatically going into his pockets.

"Aww, that's too bad. Well, I guess it's just you and me, right, Shika?"

A hand slipped under his arm and Shikamaru finally cast a look on Ino.

First thought that came into his mind was that she wasn't wearing her regular, regal clothes as well. Instead, she had a knee-length white, summer dress and a pair of tight jeans underneath.

The second thought was that she looked really cute and his brain tried to burn her image into his memory as Shikamaru took in the details.

Then, Shikamaru's brain left the building, leaving his body to take control of situation.

"You look good." Shikamaru's mouth said, before he could make it stop.

Ino seemed mildly surprised at the unexpected compliment from her usually uncaring friend.

"Thanks! I waited the whole winter to try out this outfit! You look good in black too!"

Somehow, the Nara managed to stop himself from doing something unbelievably stupid and allowed his friend to drag him outside the garden.

His mind continued to be blank afterwards as he and Ino strolled down the street, Ino slightly tugging his arm, trying to get his lazy pace to match with her energetic one.

As she was babbling something cheerfully, Shikamaru's mind finally started working.

_'Does she actually consider it as a date?'_

"Let's eat something first. I didn't have breakfast yet and I bet Chouji didn't leave you much either."

He looked where she was pointing and raised his eyebrows.

"Do you really think dango for breakfast is a good idea?"

"Of course it is! Come on!"

Four colorful sticks were handed to them, one for each hand.

"I love dango. Easy to eat and so, so tasty!"

Shikamaru swallowed the first ball.

"Where are we actually going? I though you wanted to spend the time in the garden like usual..."

"Not today! There's something I saw yesterday that I want. And I need your help to get it!"

Shikamaru cringed on the inside. The plan sounded troublesome.

The dango in Ino's hands soon became a memory.

"That was good!"

"Here." He muttered giving her the two sticks in his hands. "I saved you the strawberry ones. You liked them most, don't you?"

Ino's eyes brightened.

"Yes. Thank you, Shika. But... how did you manage to eat the rest? The strawberry ones are on the top!"

"Somehow."

Ino looked more closely at him and burst into laughter.

"You have that sweet syrup all over your face!"

"I do? Oh, damn."

"Wait, I'll wipe it off for you." They stopped in the middle of the busy street and Ino brought the tissue in her hand to his mouth, gently cleaning the spots.

Ino's gaze shifted to the right.

"Oh, look! Here it is! Chouji!"

"Where?!" Inwardly, Shikamaru slightly panicked at the mere thought that his friend might witness the somewhat... intimate moment between Ino and him.

"Here!"

His blonde friend ran up to a vending machine, with plump, piggy-like stuffed animals inside.

"These look just like Chouji! I wanted to win this but I'm hopeless with it... I lost a lot and I didn't even manage to grab one."

"That's what you needed me for?"

Ino nodded and he started to study the instructions, his mind busily analyzing the machine and the way it worked. After a while, the frown on his forehead disappeared.

"You can't just blindly try to grab any pig, Ino. First, you should spot the one that's the easiest to catch... with its' head above others or that ribbon upwards. Look."

The Nara boy slipped a few coins into the machine and easily, with no effort, grabbed one of the plushies. Soon, it slipped down the drain, right into the arms of happy Ino.

"Shika, you're the best! Can you win me another one? I'll give it to Chouji as a gift!"

Smirking, the boy got another pig out and Ino squealed with delight.

"I can't wait to see Chouji's face when he sees this. Even he can't deny that it looks like him!" Shikamaru's hand was firmly clasped in Ino's as they strolled down the street, heading towards the mansion.

On their way back, the Yamanaka princess managed to convince him somehow that they should take part in every game possible, lined in the most entertaining part of Konoha. Which was conveniently on their way back home.

Therefore, Shikamaru was forced to try out the 'Dance Dance Revolution' and the one where you smashed the plastic squirrels with a stuffed baton. Ino broke a handle when she missed ten squirrels in a row and they had to sneak off unseen.

Somehow, he didn't regret even a second of it.

"I had so much fun with you, Shika. You know, today I was planning to see with whom, you or Chouji, I'd have more fun with and even if Chouji was with us, I doubt I'd had so much fun with him!"

Slightly squeezing his hand, Ino continued.

"And I made up my mind. You know that the ball is coming, right? Well, I don't know any of the royalties as our parents insisted we don't meet until we're all mature enough not to cause any childish arguments that may mare the future politics."

She came to a halt and turned around so that she could stare him in the eyes.

"So, I want you to be my escort there."

--------------------------------------------

Hinata rushed out from the room, quickly closing the door behind her as her father's last words to her still rung in the air.

_"You're a failure. Unfortunately, along with the Ball, you will be officially the next in line to rule the Hyuuga's. Now keep that in mind. Do not make any decisions until your sister, Hanabi, becomes an adult so you can step down and hand her your place."_

Small tears welled up in Hinata's eyes as she quickly went to her room, her favorite, already cold tea forgotten.

Neji watched her rush past him as he headed towards his chamber.

Hinata Hyuuga was a weakling. If it weren't for her royal blood, she'd be long-time dead in the real world. He didn't want to be associated with someone like this.

The only way she can live is to find someone strong who can protect her always and be strong for her... Perhaps even love her one day, if such thing as 'love' really exists.

No one that Neji Hyuuga know of, was good enough for that role.

* * *

A/N: It just keeps getting worse and worse, right? Sorry. I've never been on a date so I don't really know how it's like. 


End file.
